


Lotion

by eggyeggplant



Series: Versvember [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Come Marking, M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeggplant/pseuds/eggyeggplant
Summary: Versvember Day 4 Non-Penetrative Sex, Alien Biology#BottomLance P.S. They were roommates.Galran!Keith and Human!Lance dorm-ing it up in Galactic University. Scent kink?? MUY SMELL. Cum moisturizer.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Versvember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Lotion

**Author's Note:**

> originally this was a twitter thread

Lance was super excited to go to school to study space--IN SPACE. Only the best of the best were able to attend, so Lance worked extremely hard and cried like a BABY when he got his telemessage acceptance. Of course, he knew he would miss everyone and Earth like crazy, so Lance packed all the essentials: fifteen or twenty bottles of Bath and Body Works lotion, moisturizers, essential oils, family pictures, intergalactic travel adapter plugs, extra phone chargers, and all his clothes. Veronica said your skin gets really dry in space, he believes it. Lance was so excited about being in a new environment that the disappointment when he gets to school is a little too real because it's almost exactly like school on Earth? Sure, the people look a little different--as in extremely not human--but there are social cliques, overpriced cafeteria sandwiches, and free academic planners that no one actually takes. Like one hundred percent, if Lance wanted this experience he could have had it on Earth.

The saving grace is that Lance's roommate is so unbelievably hot that Lance has to swallow his saliva when Keith says, "Hey, I'm Keith. Nice to meet you."

"Lance," he says, shaking Keith's hand. Keith's hand is definitely like 1.5x bigger than Lance and Lance thought he had pretty big hands. Keith yanks Lance forward, taking a good whiff and recoiling.

"Might be time to hit the showers," Keith says. Lance is unbelievably livid because he doesn't smell bad? He literally spritz-ed some of his best cologne for the whole first day of school occasion. That is only the beginning of their worsening and rapidly deteriorating relationship as roommates. Keith makes gagging noises whenever Lance applies lotion liberally onto his body, making sure it's fully moisturized before dry patches can form on his skin. Yeah well, Keith has perpetually chapped lips, so Keith can suck his dick! (That came out wrong, but also, he wouldn't say no either.)

Despite Keith's undying hatred for 'sweet pea' and 'lavendar cedarwood,' Keith always stares unmovingly whenever Lance applies his lotion in their room after a long shower. Lance rolls his shorts all the way up, making sure he gets his chest and even his ankles. The back is always the most difficult, so Lance asks nicely for Keith to help him rub it in. Keith always does it with distain, but he is so good at unintentional massages that Lance just rolls with it, but he could do without the 'your body smells like a dumpster now.'

The best selfish perk of having soft skin is definitely how good everything feels when he touches himself. He's a good enough roommate, so he makes sure he only does it while Keith is asleep. Lance isn't brave enough to finger himself in the same room, but he pretends he needs just a little bit of extra lotion at night, slips his hands under his shirt, caresses his stomach, and pinches his nipples. He's not brave enough to... 'get off' in the same room yet, not when he's not sure where he stands with Keith.

A person can only hold off for so long though, so one night when he's sure Keith is deep asleep, Lance brings his blankets up to his chin and slips his hands into his pants. He is careful to do slow rolling motions into his fist so that his bed doesn't creak or rustle his blankets. Lance is absolutely silent, a pro when it comes to relieving himself in a crowded household. It's just that right after he comes, Keith growls loudly in frustration, sitting up and shuffling out the door in a _mood_. Fuck. Lance fucked up.

When Lance tries apologizing the next day, absolutely mortified, Keith stares at him in shock and assures Lance it wasn't _really_ his fault. Keith was just not feeling that well that night, really needed to use the toilet. Everything. Is fine. "You're good," Keith says.

Except Keith is starting to get more and more moody every time Lance uses lotion or offers to share lotion with their classmates. Lotion is really starting to become a trend on campus, if Lance thought people with new packs of gum were popular, people are sharks for a bit of Lance's scented lotion. Then he learns by word-of-mouth that galra have extreme sensitivity to smell and if he thinks Lance smells bad, then having the whole campus smell like Lance must be literal torture. Resolved to make his roommate's life a little better, Lance trades his favorite scents for some generic fragrance-free options like Vaseline and CeraVe. If anything, Vaseline probably works...just as good or even better for the other half of what Lance was using his lotions for anyways. Keith is mildly appeased on one front, but the other is still confused and irritated. Keith evasively chalks it all up to "you just don't smell like much at all anymore. Like plastic."

"There is just no pleasing you, is there," Lance says. And for a moment, Keith hesitates like he definitely has something to say but doesn't.

-

The answer comes to Lance during their first midterms season, being really too tired to upkeep his skincare routines or showering as frequently (but definitely still getting off at this point because he /needs/ it to relax enough to study.)

Keith tries not to stay in the room too much, disappearing more often than not to the library. Keith comes back late one night though, Lance wake up, having took a short nap, but is too tired to open his eyes. Surprisingly, Keith walks over when he thinks Lance is still sleeping and takes a strong whiff of Lance's blankets. "Fuck, stupid human smells so good," Keith says gruffly. That's about the end of it though because Keith is also very tired and passes out almost immediately in his own bed afterwards. Lance is not only physically awake, but he is also now mentally awake to what he this is awareness about what Keith's scent sensitivity is actually saying about Lance and he is FLUSTERED.

Lance doesn't _do_ anything about it, not when he's still focused on school but apparently Keith takes the initiative to do some "research" about human bodies and he's convinced that lotion is actually very bad and full of chemicals and more natural lubricants are actually much better for achieving softer skin. At first, Lance thinks this is a campaign against skincare, because he will fight Keith if that's what's happening. Then Keith makes the mistake of putting a little _too_ much emphasis on natural scents and natural lubricants and remembers how nice Keith thought Lance smelled like stewing in his two day old sweaters.

"Sometimes you smell really good at night and you always wake up with glowing skin and you're less stressed--which leads to less wrinkles I heard. I don't mind if that's your preferred skincare routine," Keith says, a little too eagerly.

"Right. That is a skincare thing humans can do... naturally," Lance says. Keith smiles so brightly at Lance, and then offers to help. "Oh boy, Keithers, I'm not sure people usually do that?"

"What? But you asked me to do your back all the time," Keith says, frowning.

Lance is feeling THE HEAT. "UH. That is a different kind of skincare routine. This is also...a different kind of. I mean you _could_ help, but also it's not something humans do unless they are okay with intimacy?"

"But I touch your naked back all the time?"

And like okay, better to just go with the flow than to argue about it for a long time. Keith really wants to help, so Lance... lets him? Keith strips off Lance's pants, massaging the human where he releases the most scent and rubbing it all over Lance's skin. Honestly, Keith makes it feel really good and when Lance comes, Keith makes sure he rubs the bodily fluid all over Lance's body--does not forget to do the back. Here's the thing though, come has a different consistency to lotion and is not enriched with petrolatum or shea butter. Come gets dry and flaky as hell! Keith always looks so proud, getting Lance all 'moisturized' and then Lance has to slink off to the showers to rinse himself and apply real moisturizer. Keith is not happy, because Lance literally washes off all the smell and hard work.

The more Keith tries to moisturize Lance, the more Lance's dick starts chaffing because as much as he likes getting off, he can only produce so much come everyday! Keith takes an earnest approach to offering his own natural fluids to assist. What.

Keith is packing, and by packing, Lance means Keith is the whole Twin Towers. Keith's dicks are straight out of a PornHub video, except they're real and not like a silicone mold. They are long and thick, maybe not the longest in comparison to other galra, but Keith is definitely on the bigger size for humans, and then just times that by two. Galra also apparently have _way_ more come than humans, so if Lance wanted to have his wildest fantasies of drowning in alien come become true, it might actually be possible now.

Keith treats it like he's helping Lance with a spa day, gets Lance relaxed on the bed as Keith stands over him and strokes his cocks. Keith's favorite spots to rub the heads of his dick include the dip of Lance's bellybutton, Lance's nipples, and also the back.

(Keith always takes care of the back, especially since it was his main task since they've started.)

Another galra thing Lance learns is that prospective mates like to take care of each other so holy shit! Keith _really_ likes taking care of Lance and the one day Lance offers to 'moisturize' Keith is the day he realizes there will be no other image that will sear itself to Lance's brain as quick as the image of Keith fondling his pecs and dicks while waiting to be covered in Lance's load.

Keith hates artificial smells with a passion, but absolutely LOVES the smell of Lance, so phew, glad to hear he doesn't naturally smell like a dumpster. It's just, whenever Lance masks his good scent with 'vanilla woods' or 'peach bellini' Keith can't smell Lance anymore!

Then when _everyone_ was smelling like 'Lance wearing lotion,' Keith was losing all his senses of direction, getting distracted by everyone and everything. "Well, sorry to break it to you, but I cannot and refuse to wear your seeds all over my body everyday in public!"

Their compromise is that if Keith plays nice and lets Lance wear 'toasted vanilla chai' every once in a while, he gets to come in Lance's underwear and Lance has to wear it for the day so Keith and everyone else can sniff it out. "Smells delicious," Keith says teasingly.

"I am not having this conversation with someone who told me they are lactose intolerant to the smell of aloe vera." It's squelch-y but also Keith can totally sniff how turned on Lance is with their development. They totally become roommates for lyfe ahaaaa.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yes I was going to mention Keith definitely starts the arrangement putting heater or A/C on blast whenever Lance finishes his showers so his skin will dry faster and dry skin means MOISTURIZER TIME  
> he pretends he's a gentle soul helping a pal out, not a horny young adult


End file.
